Holiday for Esthar
by Laguna-and-Squall
Summary: Squall and Laguna are finally starting to catch up on the last 17 years when Laguna starts to get some odd ideas....


After the Business with Ultimecia was out of the way, Squall and Laguna began spending time together in Esthar to catch up on the time they've lost over the last 17 years...This is one of these times...  
  
Squall was thinking. He hadn't done much of this lately, as Rinoa seemed to encourage him to say everything aloud to her. He didn't mind that, but now that he was alone and with his father, he'd started to forget what Rinny had been trying to teach him.  
  
Laguna had been talking for what seemed like hours about nothing vaguely interesting, Squall was beginning to get bored.  
  
"I was thinking about having a disco day, in Esthar." Said Laguna, still full of beans and being deadly serious. It was the first thing in minutes that had actually sunk into Squall's mind, so he thought it best to answer him.  
  
"Well, you ARE the President, aren't you?" he replied, making Laguna grin broadly.  
  
"Yeah, but I'd rather give the people what they want. I don't want it always to be me, me, me..." Laguna leaned back in his chair and put his feet on his desk, "But still, one disco Holiday a year wouldn't hurt..."  
  
Squall let out a sigh, imagining what a disco in Esthar would look like. "Maybe..." (Whatever...)  
  
Laguna quickly jumped up, surprising Squall as he leapt across the room to stand in front of Squall. "Yeah! I can see it now.... We can all dress up in leisure suits! The lights could be all flashy, and colourific!" Just as quickly as Laguna stood up, he sat back down, writing out a bill to send to himself so he could approve it.  
  
"Whatever" was all Squall mumbled as he sat on a nearby chair.  
  
Putting the Final touches on the paper in front of him, Laguna rolled it up and placed it into the pneumatic mail tube and watched it gleefully as it zoomed out of view. "There. That should reach me in a day or so." Laguna smiled like a young boy with chocolate at Squall, who was even now shaking his head.  
  
Laguna took a seat next to Squall sitting close enough to be friendly, but not so close as to scare him away. The two of them sat there silently as they looked at the floor, taking note of the scuffmarks left by the many visitors that Laguna must have. Laguna was the first to speak, breaking the Ice that could almost be seen in the room around them, "I know what we can do!"  
  
Squall gave him a quizzical look.  
  
"I've got two leisure suits somewhere, I used to wear them way back when... We could go as a Father/Son disco duo! Whaddya say?"  
  
Squall was dumbfounded. He just kept staring at the wall behind Laguna, trying to think of what to say. (If I say no, I'll break his heart...But if I say yes, what will the others think? What will Rinoa think?)  
  
Squall looked down at his hopeful fathers face, his puppy dog eyes dug deep into Squalls own, almost like Laguna was reading his soul.  
  
"Whatever..." He managed to say, but this just seemed to make his father's grin grow broader.  
  
"GREAT! You can bring a Date and I'll bring...uh, well...never mind that."  
  
As if the first shock of a Disco wasn't enough for Squall. "A...a date?!"  
  
"Of course! You don't think I've not noticed the way you look at Rinoa, do you? I'm not as much of a moron as people would lead you to believe."  
  
Laguna winked which made Squalls face grow to an even brighter red before he rolled his eyes. (Great, does everyone know now?)  
  
"You gonna say something?" Asked Laguna inching a little closer to Squall, as if he was about to hug him.  
  
"I was just thinking...Perhaps I can invite Irvine and Selphie to some along?"  
  
"Sure, the more the merrier I say." He replied, almost giggling as he said it. "I wonder if I can get Ward and Kiros in leisure suits too..."  
  
Squall smiled, but quickly hid it by clearing his throat. "I don't think that would look too good."  
  
"Don't think what would look good? Kiros in a leisure suit? Hmm... You know, I'd have to agree...It reminds me of that time he had to wear a pair of Speedos...Man, I nearly threw up after seeing that..."  
  
Squall put his head in his hands (I really shouldn't have said anything.) but Laguna continued.  
  
"Now… WARD in a pair of Speedos... I don't think I'd live through seeing that... Thank Hyne for small mercies, eh?"  
  
Squall looked up...Had he finally finished talking? "Whatever."  
  
Laguna sighed loudly. "Good Ol' expressive Squall."  
  
Silently, Squall stood up and made his way to the Office window, which looked down onto Esthar's Air station.  
  
Laguna bowed his head, looking at his shoes (Maybe I'm trying too hard?).  
  
Squall was now looking at his reflection in the highly polished glass, going over the conversation he just had. (Maybe I'm not trying hard enough?) He changed his focus and began to stare out onto the City below.  
  
Laguna looked up, noticing that Squall was once again looking the way he usually does, like he was concentrating on something and didn't want to be disturbed. "Umm...well, I'll uh...leave you alone for a bit."  
  
Squalls head shifted slightly at hearing Laguna's voice.  
  
"I've got some...umm...things I need to get tended to. If you need anything, just ring the buzzer over there on the desk."  
  
Laguna pointed to the button on his desk, but realised that it was a futile gesture and turned, quickly walking through his office door. Squall turned around just in time to see the Back of Laguna turn the corner.  
  
Squall hit his head softly (That was stupid...I should have said something to him...)  
  
"Wait!" He called as he started off to catch Laguna, skidding as he turned the corner. In the distance, Squall could see Laguna strolling down the hall, his head bowed in thought. Squalls heavy thumping as he bounded down the hall made Laguna turn around, giving him a quizzical look as he approached.  
  
Squall took a deep breath as he watched Laguna follow his approach. He stopped and waited a second, making sure he knew how to say what was on his mind.  
  
"I...I...I..." Squall started, not realising he was stuttering, "I think the Disco is a great idea."  
  
Laguna's face changed from Confusion to absolute glee, Beaming at him. "You do?! GREAT! That's my boy!" To Squalls surprise, Laguna stepped forward and ruffled his hair, making it even messier than it usually was. As Laguna stepped back, Squall ran his hand through his hair, trying to fix it slightly.  
  
"Yeah...It's.... Groovy." Squall attempted a smile, but couldn't match the smile that Laguna had on his face.  
  
"Alrighty! I'll go round up Kiros and Ward...They'll love to hear what I've cooked up! 'Night Squall..." Laguna turned and seemed to skip down the hallway as he headed for the VP's chambers, leaving Squall shaking his head as he headed back to his room in the palace. 


End file.
